


Heirs

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Celebrating one year of posting, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Game of Thrones AU, Gen, Heirs, House Vegeta, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rival Saiyan Houses, Rivals, Sadala Throne, Separations, Social Issues, This is my take on a GoT AU, marriages, nextgen fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: He remembered all those years ago asking the man who raised him what it was like in the South. Asking how the sun felt on your bare skin. “Time passes slowly in the South, you would not like it there boy. Your heart is fearless. The people there accept what they are given and fight for nothing. The North is built by people like you, fearless, brave, fierce, loyal. That is what you are Trunks. What you will always be.” The taller man placed his first sword in his hand. Gripping it was odd and foreign, something now innate. Raditz was not wrong. Certainly not. About any of it.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Cabba/Marron (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. The Sadala Throne

It had been days since he had seen land and the jagged stones sounding the island fortress looking hardly welcoming. When he left the North it was his last hope to save the land he fought so hard to protect. It was a long shot and as he walked the stone staircase his heart pounded in his chest. 

His clothing was much heavier, his shoulder-length lavender hair tied back with leather. His hand Tarble at his side had told him legends of such a woman kissed by the goddess, they called her the last child of old Sayia. 

She was born with dark brown hair that had a natural curl and wave. Her frame was small for a Saiyan woman, but she was alleged royalty. She was born with peculiar eye color, a burnt orange. She was said to be no ordinary woman giving life to the land she stepped foot on and inspiring the hearts of the most marginalized individuals. But Trunks had heard many fables over the years. 

The dragon Shenron served her and her alone. He had heard tales of the dragon balls as a child. How they would summon Shenron, who would grant wishes, but it was merely a fable until today. 

It was truly magnificent a real breathing dragon roaming freely about the sky. Magnificent and utterly horrifying all at once. 

When reaching the throne room he hid his shock well at the sight in front of him. There she was on a throne made of onyx stone. 

A blonde woman gorgeous tall announced, stepping forward, “I Marron loyal to the one true queen, present to you Ruta Sandahla Yung, of House Sandahla, first of her name, rightful heir to the Sadala throne, daughter of old Sayia, Last of the true Saiyans, the warrior queen, guardian of the seven dragonballs, leader of the seven nations, freer of slaves, warrior of all that is true, refuge to the lost and broken, kissed by the goddess herself.” She spoke with admiration and conviction. A short man stood beside her, Trunks recognized him as Krillin Monk hand to this  _ queen _ . 

Tarble took a deep breath and stepped forward, “This is Trunks Lavender, he is the King in the North.” 

Her eyes glimmered as she tilted her head to the side, hands resting on the throne. Her lips parted as she spoke and Trunks fiercely stared into her eyes. Her lashes fluttered, raven and deep as she looked at his hand, ”Why you are Vegeta’s only brother, you resemble him quite well, odd you align with the North. Lord Trunks, you have no house name, rather named by the color of your hair, a bastard, a rare one though. Lavender. Lord Trunks, by all means, take a knee for that shall be the only reason you are here." She folded her hands in her lap. 

"I'm afraid not." He replied sharply. 

She sat in silence as he stood staring at her, his blue eyes piercing in a gaze. The lavender strands pulled back at the base of his neck contrasting his heavyweight dark attire. His thick brows framed his eyes. A scar broke the brow adding much contrast to the soft color of his hair. The queen as she called herself sat on her throne her gown was long and a daring scarlet corseted exteriorly and with fitted sleeves. Her hair braided intricately and vibrant as topaz in the sunlight peeking through the ceiling. "Then you are with the house of Vegeta and I have no business with the likes of you. His brother is your hand I take it.” 

"I am not my Lady, I have no more loyalty to House Vegeta than House Sandla, I am with my people, the Northerners and what remains of Fire Mountain Kingdom. Both of our kingdoms have suffered loss. Armies decimated and resources depleted since the time your ancestors and the ancestors of Vegeta waged war on our land.” The queen straightened her back and gave Krillin a haunted glare. 

"Your grace. I, am Lady Mai.” She bowed, “I am a knight of the North serving to protect and serve King Trunks chosen by his people to rule the North. King Trunks is fair and an honest king he would not be here for if not benefit your people and his. He came to you rather than Vegeta for a reason. That bloodied history our people have in common. We fear there is a threat larger than the next great Saiyan war." 

"And what might that be LORD Trunks of the North." She drawled and relaxed in her seat. 

He pinched a sneer. "The return of Frieza your grace." 

"The demon lizard has been dead for years I believe the ox queens husband Son Goku mortally wounded him in battle. But please do refresh my memory my education in exile may have clouded history." 

"I did not believe it until I saw with my own two eyes the kind of sorcery only the cold family would indulge in. If we do not permanently eradicate the colds army no one will have the Sadala throne," Trunks said. 

"I will help you, entertain this figment of your imagination and if he is alive I will kill the lizard myself. All I ask is you do what is right and take a knee." Ruta stood. She waited for a moment then turned to face the window. "I take only refugees and those willing to accept my legacy. I will take what is mine the bloodshed is your choice. I will not kill you. Yet in two days' time if you yet have no answer you will leave my palace and I will not hesitate to kill you in battle Trunks.” She said not breaking eye contact, “I fear no man, Trunks Lavender. I was sold into marriage, slit my husband's throat in front of his army. I suffered humiliation, pain, I’ve faced death hundreds of times. I am not afraid of fables and I am not afraid of you,” She bit venom lacing her tone and turned away from him. 

Mai put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off with a jerk, with an outstretched hand he yelled, “A dragon never roamed free until you, the dragon balls were rendered useless in decades, slaves have never rebelled in the south, and certainly, a Saiyan woman has never led an army in all of our history,” his outstretched hand turned to a point, “so don’t you tell me the impossible can not happen, Lady Ruta, because you know good and well that it can. You are only a part of what is not possible in our world.” Trunks turned on his heel and walked out to the main hall heading toward the outside. 

She gritted her teeth and pushed off from the throne, stalking down the opposite hall. Krillin sighed and Tarble shrugged at him. 

…

Fingernails rolled against the wooden table side bed, picking up in pace, “She is gaining forces. I know you see her as no threat, but what of when she comes south.” 

Vegeta rolled onto his side away from her slamming his chalice on the bedside table. He scrubbed at his skin and scoffed, “Must you insist upon speaking politics after a good fuck, we have all day tomorrow to talk about that cursed child.” 

“You couldn’t fuck me good enough to ever forget that we are losing ground in this war. She has already taken isles or have you forgotten? Or to forget our daughter is gone out in this world. Bura is not a worldly girl and she is off with the Ox boy.” 

He cut her off sitting up, “It is your moron of a childhood friend who spawned the devil she ran off with. I told you to let me kill him on the spot. We saved no loyalty by sparing his life.” He ran his hands through his thick, wiry hair. “Some fucking loyalty Kakarrot showed you in your dire need and mine.” 

“What did you expect?! You sentenced his son to death! If they did that to Bura I would’ve treated them far worse. I’d have their heads hanging on my mantle!” 

“So now you side there! Go live on fire mountain then and be ruled by that harpy he beds. That shrill woman is a pathetic ruler, she’s no Saiyan and she calls herself Queen.” 

“You’re impossible.”

"No, I'm right."

…

Exhaustion overcame him and Cabba tumbled out of the bounds. “You have just lost,” Yamcha stated evenly and put his hand out to help him up. “Need I remind you that in the field that there are no bounds and you would be met with death.”

”I am sorry. It isn't my swordin’ hand milord,” Cabba said sheathing the heavy blade.

Yamcha shook his head and waved his hand at Cabba. "You have a lot to learn here before you can even dream training under another. Your King in the North sent you to me for training but since you will be a knight one day, you must speak like one." 

Cabba sighed, opening his eyes after wiping the sweat from his brow. ”It is not natural for me my lord." 

"Time for a brief history lesson. I am not of noble birth. This language is not mine either. I am a bastard just as you. Why do you think your King would send you here? I do not take you as in jest Cabba. Second." He paused and rolled his sleeve up, holding up the metallic, glistening limb. "This is my is swording hand." 


	2. The Saiyan Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two we get some more background on Bura starting with a flashblack. Thank you to my friend VegetasLilPrincess for being so supportive and sweet. I truly treasure our friendship.

_ She had something to smile about, someone. Bura giggled wildly as Goten spun her around and sat her down in the garden. He picked a flower and placed it behind her ear smiling down at her. She knew she loved Goten. She had known before she became a woman.  _

_ She knew because of the way he smiled or the way he laughed. He was the only person in the bloody castle to laugh. She knew because of his dedication to his name and his family. His dedication to her. She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, “You must cut this hair. It’s driving father mad.”  _

_ “Why? Because I look like a northerner?" He said with a hint of ire. "I am one after all,” he snickered and laid down next to her. “I may be here but I am still the son of Goku not him.”  _

_ “Need no reminder he mentions it at dinner, spawn of Kakarot.” She moved her hand over his and Goten jutted his away as if it had burned him. He had been like this ever since they confessed their true feelings for each other. Bura understood his actions in front of others but he had been distant even in private. She may favor her mother but Bura's temper and patience rivaled her father's.  _

_ “Kiss me, I will not bite.”  _

_ “Bura, I can not. You know we can not.”  _

_ She scowled deeply, “Why not? You have yet to explain the why not.”  _

_ “Bura…” he trailed off and she shook her head.  _

_ “They will try to marry me off one day and then what?!? You just allow it to happen when we love each other? I refused to be the wife of someone else!”  _

_ “We don’t always get to choose!” Goten burst back, sitting up, clutching his fists at his side. “I didn’t come here for a wife or even to train. I came here to cleanse my family’s name in the South. To be something. Because there…I can only be so much.”  _

_ Bura reached out and brushed her fingers over his jawline, “You will always be someone to me. I know what it’s like to be unimportant and forgotten. I know it very well.”  _

_ “You are a princess,” he said gently, warming into her touch.  _

_ “Of a broken king and grieving queen. They never moved on from losing my sibling, they just kept existing. So I just merely existed, until you.”  _

_ “Bura…”  _

_ She leaned in pressing her lips to his for the first time, “Shhh…Let us be happy. Don't we deserve at least that?” He pressed his lips to hers savoring the moment.  _

…

He stood looking over the cliffside the waves were calm, unlike the rocky welcome he received, not just from the water but the queen herself. He sneered it was so opposing to the anger building within him. He was here wasting time on a jagged rock of a nation because of some ancient, archaic war between Saiyan tribes, while the people of the North were in the depths of winter. Mai perched on a rock near him, leaning back, enjoying the breeze. 

“I do not desire company,” Trunks said evenly, crossing his arms. 

“I am afraid you leave me no choice after your display at the throne, I may just be your knight but I still care for you. I have love for you, my King. Even though it is not returned. Good thing I have no preference in lovers, works quite well in my favor,” she smirked and he snorted, shaking his head. “Speaking of which it isn’t just the weather making this blasted island scorching. The queen is a pretty little thing,” Mai pointed out and Trunks frown deepened. 

“That is no way to show respect and you know it,” he bit and blew his bangs from his face. 

“Are you jealous King Trunks? Jealous I can freely speak my desires for her and not fear for judgment? Has it been that long?” She teased and he shot her a glare. 

Someone approached them, clearing their throat with a giggle, clearly, they had indulged in the conversation, ”Excuse me, your grace. I just want to be sure you will not be needing any additional accommodations while you are here. The Queen wants you to be comfortable during your stay, politics aside.” The beautiful blonde-haired girl asked. 

"No, I am fine... May I ask what is your position here?" Trunks asked looking at her expensive clothes returning his eyes to her face. 

"I am the daughter of Sir Krillin and Sir Lazuli, Marron. Other than my Queen Ruta is my friend, a companion. She is my dearest friend. I was captured in the west and was to be sold as a pleasure slave for my looks and she bought my freedom. She returned me to my parents and we choose to come with her. Tell me your grace when was the last Saiyan monarch you've heard of who has taken an interest in helping slaves or common people even. My queen is only claiming what is hers and what has been lost to her people for years. It is of no personal interest that she is harsh on you.” 

"Then why has she kept the Saiyan Princess Bura Ouji. If she is fair and righteous surely she would return a daughter to her throne and family." Trunks held his head high and chuckled. 

"Maybe you should be asking Lady Bura and your friend Sir Son Goten of Fire Mountain second son of the Ox Queen and the true golden warrior Son Goku.” She said slyly. “I know of your relationship with Son Goten he has always spoken well of you he is the one who convinced the queen to allow your presence here at her home." 

“You may bring me to Bura. Goten is dead that would be impossible. I know of it," Trunks said. 

Marron snickered at him and Trunks shot a glare, “Excuse me my lord but I doubt that I have been keeping company with a spirit.”

“I wish it to be true.” Trunks stated evenly and followed Marron. 

“Lord Trunks,” she started and waited for his reply. 

“Yes my Lady Marron?” he replied evenly, politely. 

“Do you know of a Sir Black?” 

“I’m afraid not. Why?” He questioned, looking at Mai. 

Marron shrugged, her bare shoulders capturing the sunlight, “I had quite the peculiar dream of sorts of a Sir Black. He had golden hair and piercing green eyes. He had a lovely smile.” 

“And what would that have to do with me?” he asked impatiently.

Marron laughed and looked over her shoulder, “My my you and the queen are the same. I haven’t been to the North in years but I remember one thing, snow.”


End file.
